


You are my beautiful, by far

by JannaJams



Category: The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Surprise Date, planetariums are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaJams/pseuds/JannaJams
Summary: Oliver's in for a surprise.
Relationships: Mark Bryant/Oliver Ritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Happy Birthday Mark!





	You are my beautiful, by far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boston_sized_city](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boston_sized_city/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Aled!! It's a few months late but I hope you like it!! I promise your next gift will actually be on time ^^
> 
> \---
> 
> Title is from I Hear a Symphony by Cody Fry

“Are we even allowed to be here?”

“Of course! Total waste of money otherwise.”

Oliver falters at that. He spent money on this? “Byron, what are you-”

“Just shut up and trust me, okay?” Mark turns around and outstretches a hand to Oliver, the other gripping the handle to some fancy-looking door. The parking lot is deserted except for his boyfriend’s eyesore of a car so that at least eliminates some possibilities. Normal dates have tells. Mark asks him to eat a light lunch? They’re going out to dinner. Fill up the gas tank before he comes back from work? Something with a lot of driving.

Unfortunately, Oliver once made the mistake of mentioning that he liked doing something different if they were going out as opposed to staying home. Mark apparently took that as a challenge since he’d been sprinkling in these surprise dates to their normal ones. They were a lot harder to guess. Much to Oliver’s chagrin, his boyfriend seemed to care a great deal about keeping the surprise part alive. And with Oliver’s need to deduce every little thing he didn’t already know, that meant no clues.

With a sigh, he takes Mark’s hand and is dragged through the doors into a dimly lit theatre-esque room. The foam-cushioned seats are situated in a circle around some spherical contraption. The whole set-up is oddly reminiscent of the planetarium Oliver’s middle school would bus them off to once a year. Was that it? A planetarium? “What’re we-” As quickly as he opened his mouth to speak, Mark’s finger presses against his lips. Still grinning, the other man moves behind the nearest section of seats, and Oliver is left staring dumbfounded as a blanket is laid out in front of him. He recognizes it to be Chloe’s hideous purple afghan. The color was horrendous though to her credit, the texture was nice. More so than the likely scratchy planetarium floor would be anyway.

His attention is snapped back to focus when Mark plops a basket in the middle of the blanket. “What is this? Some kind of picnic?”

“You’ll see!” Mark hums strolling over to the mess of white, metal shapes in the center of the room. “Just sit down for now!” Oliver cautiously obliges, crossing his legs as he settles on the afghan. Purple’s such a horrible color but it blends rather nicely with the dark blue carpeting beneath. After a good minute of Oliver drumming his fingers along his leg, Mark comes back over and kneels beside Oliver. He looks over, opening his mouth to ask again for clarification when Mark cuts him off with a kiss. He moves to cup the other man’s cheek but a sudden harsh light shines down on them, and Oliver winces before pulling away. As he glances up to the source, the light dims and he notices pretty white dots decorating the dome above. A voice-over comes on a moment later, welcoming the two to the Charles Hayden Planetarium.

Maybe once, he'd mentioned missing the majesty of planetariums in D.C. They’d been a frequent haunt back when he’d still worked for DOD. And sure, this was no Air and Space Museum, but it was still amazing that Mark even thought of this. “You- did this?”

Oliver turns, his head to glance at Mark’s assumedly smug and blissful expression only to find him staring rather seriously. “Yeah, I thought it’d be a good place to propose.” His blood runs cold at that. Propose. He did hear that right, didn’t he? His brain, which had apparently only now registered Mark was kneeling beside him, wasn’t playing some sick joke on him right? 

Propose.

The word rings in his ears as Mark pulls a small box from his pocket and presents it to Oliver. The ring, revealed after the box was popped open, is dented in some spots but fuck it looks perfect. He’s perfect. And apparently, Oliver can’t manage to focus on more than one thing at once. Once he flicks his gaze back up to Mark, the other man is grinning at him uttering, “Marry me?”


End file.
